Hat Kid Vs Dimentio Vs Sonic
Dimentio: Looks Like I'm Fighting A Hat Kid That Needs To Be Put Up For Adoption Sonic I'm Exterminating You Just Call Me Animal Control Those Chaos Emeralds Won't Help You No More Hat Kid's Game Is Just A Bore Hat Kid: Oh hi there! I think it’s time we rap. Dimento's verse is like Sonic’s games, crap. Your calling my game a bore? Well let's look at you. You’re a failure and have a concept which isn’t even new. his blue blur is a flat out failure. Sonic stinks like the Toilet of Doom while I strike like thunder. Sonic: Comparing me to Dimentio I have way more fame during that time I crossed with Mario I won the Olympic Games Hat Kid sucks so bad so a win She owes because you guys rap to slow! Me Dimentio needs my raps are bigger and better then my speed so we have a old Jevil and I don't need no chaos emeralds this hat kid is like Nabstablook all they care is about is their hat and I would win with one spindash. Super Dimentio: It's Time I Kick Your Ass Hat Kid You're A Thot Call Me Soulja Boy Cuz You're A Ho And I'll Superman Your Ass Sonic While You Were In The Green Hill Zone Amy Was Sucking My Chaos Heart Now I'ma Leave Ya Dead Like Bart Mustache Girl: Seems like you need help with your raps so I'm here to diss this. You should throw your Hat back in Time since your fame is now a mist. I spend my days fighting the mafia. Sonic just wastes time and looks like a war zone with North Korea. What's so Super about Dimentio? He's just another person. I'm your worst nightmare so keep your lights on. You're down here with the mafia so prepared to get rolled over. I have good luck in this fight like a 4 leaf clover. You're all bad guys who can't beat their rivals. Once you're facing me you know you have no chance of survival. I'll knock Dimentio like dominos and make Sonic go back to his food. Just like Snather I'm not feeling bad for being rude. Hyper sonic: I spit straight up fire especially in the form hyper I'm lit and my victory is infinite you have been owned and I'm classic like green hill zone on top of that I have to say Super Dimentio has fallen to my feet cause these bitches think they can even touch me? It's time for you to die just like Mario CDI you people are so disgraceful just like type null so Super Dimentio thought he could beat me by turning into a monster? You ain't threatening just like that rp haunter your raps suck so bad that it's makes me go Awwww cause the winner is team Sega! Despacito Spider: Slowly Hey I'ma Beat Yo Ass Slowly Gonna Take Apart Your Body Slowly Cause Despacito You Guys Are Crazy I'ma Beat Mustache Kid With Thot Spray You'll Fall Down Owned On Like The Lodon Bridge Guess Your Lifespan Wasn't That Long Cause I'm The Winner